Over the Sea and Far Away
by purplecoconut2998
Summary: What do you do when you want the one thing you can't have? Jack's a complicated guy aint he?
1. Prologue

**Title:** Over the Sea and Far Away

Prologue

**Disclaimer: I own none of it. Savvy?**

**Summary:** What do you do when the one thing you want is one of the few things you can't have? Jack's a complicated guy ain't he?

* * *

Jack fiddled with his collar. He didn't understand why he'd agreed to this. He hated suits. He hated no being armed and he really hated being on land when it wasn't entirely necessary. Well it was his best friends wedding so it wasn't entirely unnecessary.

Will was pacing like a cadged animal though. The wedding wasn't for two hours but Will was terrified.

"Have you got the rings?" Will asked Jack for the fifth time.

"Yes I've got the rings. Just like I've had them every other time you've asked me." Jack grumbled.

"Sorry. Do you think Elizabeth's ok?" Will asked.

"Yes I'm sure she's fine." Came Jack's reply.

"Can you go check just to make sure?" Will asked. Jack grumbled but got up anyway.

"I'll be sure to let her know that she'll need new carpet in here soon while I'm there." Jack said.

"Why would she need new carpet?" Will asked, then he suddenly realised that he was still pacing.

"Oh sorry." He replied and sat down in a chair.

* * *

As Jack was leaving the room something caught his eye. A pretty young girl, a bit older than Elizabeth. She had dark hair that was up in a neat bun and had emerald green eyes. She was walking with the commodore towards him.

"Sparrow." Norrington said, "And where are you off to?"

"Will wants me to check on Elizabeth. The poor lad's going mad in there." Jack said.

"Very well. Good day Sparrow. See you later." And with that he carried on down the corridor.

'**Hmmm, didn't waste any time did he.'** Jack thought as he watched her walk away.

* * *

Ok I hope you like it but don't judge till you read the first chapter, it will get better promise. 


	2. Family Trouble

**Title:** Over the Sea and Far Away

**Chapter 1:** Family Trouble.

**Disclaimer: I own none of it. Savvy?**

**Summary:** What do you do when the one thing you want is one of the few things you can't have? Jack's a complicated guy ain't he?

* * *

_**Two years later…**_

Jack stepped off the _Pearl_. He was back in Port Royal, but unfortunately it was for business not a visit to the Turners. Another pair of booted feet stepped down beside him.

"It's a pity we can't let him get out of his own mess for once." Came the voice of the other pirate.

"I know. But he'd do it for us." Jack replied.

"Yeah I know." Came the reply. Jack set off at a walk. The other figure rolled his eyes and followed.

Will was sitting in the drawing room with one of his daughters asleep in his arms when he heard a loud crash from the kitchen. It startled Elizabeth who was reading to their other daughter. Will carried Lily over to Elizabeth and Rose. After handing Lily to Elizabeth, Will grabbed the sword he kept by the hearth.

"Wait here." He instructed his wife and the two-year-old twins. Then he left, creeping silently to the kitchen.

Jack turned and glared at Orion, after the younger pirate had knocked over 5 or 6 cooking pots. Orion smiled sheepishly at him. Jack glared at him and muttered,

"Bloody pirate."

Jack soon spotted Will entering the dark kitchen, sword drawn. Jack smirked at Will's rashness.

"Who goes there?" Will half questioned half demanded. Jack chuckled.

"Why the blast are you up mister Turner?" Jack asked.

"Jack?" Will asked.

"Aye." He replied.

"Why are you breaking into my house?" Will asked.

"Long story." Jack replied. Will rolled his eyes.

"They always are when you tell 'em Jack." He said as he lowered his sword.

"Come on, better let Elizabeth know that we're under attack by Jack Sparrow." He said with a smile.

"Captain, lad, Captain Jack Sparrow." Jack muttered. Will laughed.

"Elizabeth, it's ok. It's Jack." Will said as he stepped into the room and was almost hit with a book.

"Oh Will! I'm sorry!" She said as she rushed over to him. He hugged her. Jack and Orion stepped into the room behind Will. If it wasn't for the death threat that Jack had given him, then Orion would have been ever so tempted to just sack this place. But he respected his elders.

" 'Ello Elizabeth." Jack said. She turned to him.

"Jack!" She said hugging him.

"Not that I'm not happy to see you Jack, but what are you doing here? You tend to avoid Port Royal whenever possible." Will asked as Elizabeth went over to the children.

"Well that brings me to that long story I told you about…" Jack said.

"We got all night Jack." Will said.

"Fair enough. Ok well let's start with my grandfather…" He started.

Over the next hour Jack explained about the island that his grandfather owned, his parents, his uncle and his siblings.

"…Which brings me to Noah. He's the oldest but well he seems to be drunk and out of it a lot of the time. And his relaxed attitude has landed him in Port Royal jail." Jack finished with a sigh. Orion was leaning against the doorframe, having heard the story before he had no interest in it. Also he knew his own family history.

* * *

Well there you go. First chapter and Prologue all in one night. Don't you just feel really special? 


End file.
